


Who would know you better?

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sex Magic, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Silas has a very creative way to celebrate Corrin's birthday.





	Who would know you better?

Hmm… let’s make one last round up. Swords? Check. Armor? Check. Tomes? Order new batch. Spears? Sent to the forge, should be returned in a fortnight. That should be it for today!” a young man muttered to himself, as he scribbled on a piece of scroll he held against a small wooden board, marking each collection of items as he listed and verified their conditions.

Stretching his arms, Corrin let out a yawn, setting down the records he’d finished over a table and turning around, before heading towards the wooden door of their armory. 

Truth be told, he never really minded being put on inventory duty, though he did miss practice and would probably be late to dinner with everyone else. Being a part of the army, even if it was his army, required this of him, and he even carried his duties with pride, including the boring parts, as he understood them to be a necessary step for the larger workings of their group.

Exiting the small, cramped armory, Corrin was met with a dark, moonless night, with only the distant twinkling of stars from above to keep him company. He was astounded at how long it took him to check every item’s condition, if it was already dark out by the time he was done, but figured it was only normal, as their numbers had been growing steadily, even though they were now entering a time of peace.

Adjusting his robes, which he still wasn’t used to wearing, due to their elegance, the Vallite King walked at a comfortable pace towards his palace, stopping only briefly to admire the recently completed garden he had built with his beloved, its upkeep symbolized their dedication to their new subjects, and how they’d nurture an era without conflict and bloodshed. 

He figured that, since he was already so late, none would mind that he took some time to clear his head from being preoccupied with the inventory. He was proven dead wrong when he noticed there was still some candle light coming from the mess hall, and the distinct scent of food hung in the air of the corridor that lead him there.

As soon as he stepped foot inside it, his crimson eyes widened with shock. There was a quite rich and varied banquet set on the table, with some of his favorite dishes, like surf and turf, vegetarian chowder and a hefty portion of tangy coleslaw.

Before he could say anything, about a dozen shadows emerged from the adjacent kitchen, and though Corrin’s first reaction was to assume a defensive stance – one that he hadn’t needed to take since the final battle with his father – he then noticed his “assailants” were none other than his loved ones. Both of his sets of siblings, their retainers, Azura, his own retainers, and of course, the one Corrin trusted the most in this world, his husband and King Consort, Silas.

“Err… surprise! You sure were late, Corrin, we were all starting to worry,” Silas broke the silence, showing Corrin a small box he kept behind himself. 

From Corrin’s listless reaction and confused stare, Silas divined the answer. “You do remember it’s your birthday, right?”

“Oh,” Was all that escaped Corrin’s lips, before everything dawned on him. He had been so busy adapting to his new life that the passage of time itself had flown past him, and the day of his birth had come. Of course his siblings and loved ones would have gathered to attend. “Oh wow… I must have kept everyone waiting, this is horrible!”

Snorting, his husband approached him, giving him a peck on the forehead, before handing him his gift. “Happiest of birthdays, my love. Now let’s sit down and eat, shall we?”

“Of course!” Corrin smiled, finally having regained enough composure to properly greet everyone. He sat himself on the largest chair, but not before peeking into his gift from his beloved, finding a beautiful, aquamarine encrusted ring in it, along with a small scroll he couldn’t quite identify at first glance.

xxx

After a full feast, filled to the brim with loud merriment and the finest wine Corrin had ever tasted, the King showed his numerous guests to their respective quarters, before taking Silas’ hand and heading to their private chamber.

Amid playful, giggly smooches, the pair shut and then locked the door behind themselves. Corrin had only just pieced together that giving inventory duty for the day was a part of Silas’ plan to surprise him with all the guests, but as much as Corrin loved them, and he did love them all dearly, it was with his husband, alone, that he wanted to be with right now. 

“Mmm, you know… I’m glad I have you to remember my birthday, because it seems I certainly can’t do it myself,” Corrin joked, cupping Silas’ cheeks, before drawing closer for a kiss.

Smiling sweetly, Silas responded.”When it comes to you, I have perfect memory… always have. I wish you could think a little more of yourself, though. Be a little more selfish.”

“You know very well I can’t do that, Silas,” Corrin stated, booping his husband on the nose. “Least of all when I have you setting up such a good example!”

Pouting the best he could, Silas shook his head. “Damn… foiled by my own dedication to you, once again.”

After giggling together, Silas wrapped his arms around Corrin’s waist and pulled him closer to himself. Their soft, silky robes hid practically nothing of their bodies when they were pressed together like this.

“So… what would you say if I told you I wanted to be a bit of a bad example, just this once,” Silas teased, drawing Corrin closer to his lips, meeting him for a slow, ponderous kiss, with hints of the wine they’d both consumed.

“By which you mean being naughty, I presume?” Corrin raised an eyebrow. “I did love the ring you gave me, but now I have a feeling you may have some other gift in mind for me...”

“Correct,” Silas stated, before inching closer to his husband’s face, allowing their lips to touch once more.

Though Silas’ lips were superbly soft, the fiery passion with which he kissed betrayed a deep longing. Corrin could feel himself getting harder just from anticipation of what awaited them both, and he could tell it was much the same for his beloved.

“Aren’t you worried someone might hear us?” Corrin asked as soon as they drew apart, desperate for air.

“Not one bit. These walls are built sturdy,” Silas answered honestly, shoving Corrin against the door and kissing him deeply. Entranced by his tongue, Silas reached down to rub his draconic lover through his trousers.

Hungrily, Corrin moaned into Silas’ kiss, dropping his inhibitions completely and deliberately provoking his lover into using even more tongue.

Slyly slipping his robes off his shoulders, Corrin grabbed a hold of Silas’ gelled up hair and directed him to pay attention to his neck. If he ought to take Silas’ advice about being selfish to heart, he figured this was a good a time as any to start.

More than eager to please, Silas peppered Corrin’s neck with kisses, covering every inch of skin he could reach. Noticing Corrin’s hardness, Silas grabbed a hold of it with his hand, squeezing it lightly, but enough to provoke a surprised gasp from his husband.

Palming at Corrin’s cock, still hidden by his trousers, Silas pressed his thumb against its head at the same time as he assaulted Corrin’s neck with rougher kisses. Needing to take care of his own aching erection, Silas rubbed himself against Corrin’s thigh, further pressing his back against the door, which now shook on its hinges.

Emboldened, Silas sunk his teeth into Corrin’s neck, drawing out a prolonged moan from his King. He was careful not to hurt his treasured partner, but he was aware that Corrin didn’t mind him getting a little rough. As soon as he drew apart, he licked the bruise he’d left, hoping this would soothe the slight pain.

Now directing his attention to Corrin’s ear, Silas nipped its tip, before whispering into it in a sultry tone. “Let’s head to bed, so I can show you what I have prepared. We’ll need some extra space.”

Hard as a rock and just as curious, Corrin nodded, intertwining his fingers with Silas as they walked together to their fluffy, canopied bed, appropriately large for a pair of kings such as them.

“Let me help you with those,” Corrin giggled, removing Silas’s robes and exposing his husband’s firm, toned body, which he had kept in shape via rigorous exercises every day, in their courtyard – a sight Corrin often enjoyed watching.

Sitting himself on the edge of the bed, Corrin reached behind Silas with his hands, groping his former knight’s plump rear as he pulled him closer, so that he could kiss Silas’ defined abs in awed reverence.

“Do you remember what was in the gift box alongside the ring?” Silas asked, visibly a little nervous, before sitting himself next to Corrin.

“Come to think of it, there was a small scroll in there too, wasn’t it?” Corrin put his index finger to his chin, turning to face Silas. “I didn’t have the time to read it, but...”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, it’s something I’m supposed to read, but I need to clear it with you, first,” Silas said, scratching at the back of his neck.  
“Ooh, it must be something spicy, if it’s making you this embarrassed,” Corrin smiled, leaning in order to kiss Silas’s shoulder. “What is it?”

Breathing deeply, Silas faced his lover. “It’s an ancient technique I procured from your brother’s retainer. I’ve been branching out into magic lately, in my effort to better myself, and I believe I found something we can enjoy… privately.”

Though Corrin was about to ask which retainer Silas had gotten this from, because there were about eight different suspects, he then realized only one of them really dabbled in magic. “Oh, from Odin, then? Yeah, I can imagine he’d know something about using magic in bed. Ever think of stealing his outfit?”

Feeling more comfortable with Corrin’s blasé tone and his joke, Silas was able to breathe a little easier. “See, now that’s an idea for another night… though I’d certainly wear that for you.”

“You would look amazing in that,” Corrin stated, accepting another of Silas’ kisses. Just the thought of Silas wearing such a revealing outfit, with his toned abs and defined pecs exposed, was enough to get Corrin warm. “So… what does this technique do?”

Taking the small gift box in hand, Silas slowly withdrew the scroll from inside. “This is a replication spell. If I use it, there can be two of me… but only for a while. I think you can see where this is going.”

Corrin needed a pause to think over what Silas had just said. He would be lying if he said he had never fantasized about being intimate with two of his husband, but he thought it could never come true.

With his cheeks just as flushed as Silas’ were, Corrin gave him his response. “That… that sounds really good. Have you ever tested it out?”

Unable to stop himself from smiling, Silas said. “Yeah, I’ve been training this technique in private, and I’ve definitely got it. I’ve only used it for sparring, but… I’ve been thinking about using it in bed with you for a while now, I must admit.”

“Show me… please,” Corrin begged, resting his hand over Silas’ large thigh.

With a nod, Silas stood up, moving in front of his lover. With a quick movement, he slipped out of his trousers, and then removed his underwear, knowing Corrin would also enjoy the sight of him undressing, not to mention how hard and wet his cock was.

Placing his left hand over his chest, Silas closed his eyes, steadying his breathing before beginning to chant a brief incantation. When he opened his eyes, a burst of smoke materialized into their room, right next to Silas.

Walking out of the smoke and next to the King Consort, there was a perfect copy of him. Corrin blinked a few times, not believing his eyes at first, despite Silas having described the technique. It was simply unreal to see two of his lover, and there was no noticeable difference between the two – from the gelled up hair to the size of their pricks, it was an exact match.

“Hey so… do I address him as anything or?” Corrin asked, a little puzzled.

“Oh, there’s no need… he’s simply like a body double that I can control,” Silas scratched at his biceps, and his copy nodded. “We can start slow if you want.”

Getting up from the bed, Corrin pulled his trousers and underwear down as he walked up to the copy. Stealing a furtive glance at the original, Corrin spoke. “No need.”

Without needing to be told, Corrin kissed the summoned replica, with exploratory, small pecks to start with, before he moved his hands to grope his bulging biceps.

Joining the two, Silas walked up to them, embracing Corrin from behind and planting several kisses on his shoulder blades. “You a really good kisser… I feel everything he feels, you know?”

Snorting, Corrin deepened the kiss, practically just shoving his tongue down the copy Silas’ throat before retreating apart. “Is that so?”

After speaking, he squeezed the copy’s butt, delighting in the exact, firm feeling he always got when he did it to Silas himself.

“Heh… maybe you didn’t need as much convincing as I thought,” Silas said, moving one of his hands to caress Corrin’s hardness, slowly jerking him.

The copy, likewise, enveloped Corrin in his muscular arms and began to kiss the side of his neck, moving quickly to biting Corrin, thus leaving a matching bruise to the one his summoner had left earlier.

Being assaulted from both sides by Silas’ skillful kisses, Corrin felt pre cum leak from his cock, which he now pressed against Silas’ double’s hard member, along with Silas’ hand.

Corrin knew Silas was already quite full of stamina, when it came to sex, but he wondered how Silas managed to keep himself in check, if he really was getting twice the stimuli from this. 

Kneeling, the original Silas placed soft kisses on Corrin’s buttocks, splitting them apart so he could reach his husband’s hole with his mouth.

Feeling Silas’s lips against his entrance, Corrin bit his lower lip, being then surprised when the copy also knelt, this time in front of him.

Corrin’s jaw quivered when he felt Silas’s wet tongue drag against both his crack and his balls. Unsure if he could even keep himself balanced, he grabbed on to the copy’s hair as he began to suck his prick.

Slowly, Silas lapped at his husband’s hole, closing his eyes and holding Corrin’s thighs as he focused on his task, needing a certain level of determination to keep the technique going and pleasure Corrin twice over – something he was willing to go the distance over.

By contrast, the copy’s suckling was much less reserved, easily taking in the entirety of Corrin’s medium length inside, before withdrawing it and deepthroating it once more, filling their room with the sloppy sounds of his blowjob.

Corrin tugged at the copy’s hair, now concerned for his own climax, due to the combined feeling of the blowjob with the quickening pace of Silas’ rimming.

Thrusting his hips forward, Corrin penetrated the copy Silas’ mouth, before stealing a glance over his shoulder. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s not like I mind,” Silas japed, squeezing Corrin’s shapely thighs as he attempted to get back to Corrin’s hole.

Probing inside with his tongue, Silas licked Corrin’s walls, preparing him for a rough fucking. His copy, then, had begun to move slower, tenderly kissing the head of Corrin’s member, sipping the pre that dripped from it, before he nuzzled the throbbing shaft with his face.

Getting up, Silas and his copy once again sandwiched Corrin, who was more than happy to turn around, so he could now grope his husband’s attractive, plump pecs.

Grabbing a vial from the nearby night stand, the copy Silas spilled the contents over his hand.

Corrin was once again entranced in a kiss with his husband, when he felt his hole being breached. Though the fingers that entered him had been lubed up, they still strained his ass, stretching it out.

Leaning against Silas’ built frame, Corrin allowed the copy to go to work, fingerfucking him with his middle and ring fingers, while also kissing the back of his neck.

Rubbing his and Corrin’s cocks together, Silas jerked them both, attempting to match his double’s fervor. The moans Corrin gave out were among the loudest Silas had heard him produce.

“Do you think you’re ready now?” Silas asked, whispering into Corrin’s ear, before wiping the drool that had escaped the sides of the King’s mouth.

“Readier than I’ve been,” Corrin responded, being let go by the two of his husband, who then followed him onto the bed.

Now positioning himself behind Corrin, the original Silas lined his equally-dripping cock in the middle of Corrin’s toned thighs, slowly thrusting between them, while his copy and his husband kissed sloppily.

Wonderful as it was to be pressed between two of Silas’ muscular, heavenly body, and to feel not one, but two of his thick cock against him, what caught Corrin’s attention in that moment was Silas’ scent.

No doubt coming from the excitement of being intimate, along with the strain of keeping the technique going, both of Silas’ bodies had worked up quite the sweat. To Corrin’s delight, this meant having twice as much of Silas’ scent on him at once.

Kissing his way down the copy’s neck and chest, Corrin took advantage of the way he propped up his arm on the pillow in order to get at his armpit. Drawing a deep breath, Corrin took in Silas’ musky personal scent, feeling himself get even harder as a result.

With his tongue, Corrin placed tentative licks on the pit, drinking the salty sweat that had pooled in the area and matted Silas’ grey body hair, all the while Silas rubbed himself against his thighs.

Switching positions, Corrin faced the copy’s hard cock, holding it in one hand while kissing its thick shaft. Simultaneously, he felt Silas press the same hardness between his buttocks, teasingly rubbing his cock against Corrin’s hole, which was already intensely hungry for it.

Pulling Silas’ foreskin back slowly, Corrin looked up the copy, finding the same tender warmth he often saw in his husband’s face. With a small giggle, he then stuck out his tongue, circling the head of the member.

“You have just… no idea how good this feels,” Silas groaned, a second before pushing his own cock inside his husband.

Kissing the copy’s member from the shaft up to the tip, Corrin grabbed the sheets of their bed to ground himself when he felt Silas enter him for the first time, fitting a sizable portion of his member inside.

Holding on to Corrin’s thighs, Silas thrust his thick cock inside, starting with a slow rhythm until Corrin was stretched out enough that he could freely pound his lower body against his, planting his cock deeply.

“If it feels like I feel right now, It’s incredible,” Corrin confessed, shortly before the copy grabbed a hold of his hair with both hands and then pulled on it, forcing Corrin to take in his entire length.

Moaning, Corrin withdrew the copy’s cock from his mouth, dripping saliva on to their bed, before taking it in again, this time out of his own initiative. 

Though it was tough for him to fit the entirety of Silas’ cock when they started dating, he was now a pro at it, and he was quite happy to get more practice in the area while also being fucked by Silas.

Forming a fist around Corrin’s prick, Silas jerked his husband off, awkwardly due to his position, but still managing to be effective, due to the motion of his own thrusts into Corrin’s awaiting hole, now fully stretched for his thick cock.

Filled with the scent and the noises of sex, Corrin and Silas’ room practically radiated warmth, urging the two participants, and the copy, to continue without letup or hesitation. Their bed shook and creaked like it never had before.

Now slamming himself balls-deep inside his lover, Silas gave it all of his strength, thrusting into Corrin. He adored the warmth he found inside him, and how tightly Corrin’s walls clenched his member. It was intoxicating, even before factoring in how vigorously Corrin sucked his copy off, clearly thirsting for his cock.

Moaning freely, Corrin gasped for air, kissing the copy’s saliva-coated shaft whenever he could, slowed in his oral by how hard Silas had begun to fuck him, which threw him off balance, but didn’t diminish his desires one bit.

Once again tugging at Corrin’s messy hair, the copy attempted to steady Corrin against his cock, now also thrusting into him and fucking his face.  
Feeling Silas rub against his sweet spot, in addition to how hard he slammed into him, Corrin moaned against the copy’s cock, rocking his back to help Silas pick up even more speed.

Tightly grabbing on to Corrin’s thigh, Silas’ fingers left bruises on it as he pounded Corrin again and again with all of his strength, taking out the full length of his hardness before slamming it right back into Corrin’s well-fucked hole. In tandem, his hand jerked Corrin’s cock even harder, pumping it without reservation.

Licking the wet head of the copy’s member, Corrin let out a gasp, feeling his entire body quiver as he released his essence, soaking their sheets in addition to Silas’ hand.

“I’m almost there, too...” Silas moaned, matching his copy’s groans as they pleasured Corrin and were pleasured in return.

With the warning in mind, Corrin once again took the copy’s dick into his mouth and began to suck it, focusing on his head while pumping his shaft.

Leaning against Corrin’s back, Silas screamed his husband’s name as he came inside him. At the same time, the copy released his seed into Corrin’s mouth.

As if the rough, combined fucking wasn’t good enough, being able to taste Silas’ hot, salty cum while also having it fill his ass was the best feeling Corrin had experienced.

Taking his cock out of Corrin, Silas nuzzled his lover’s warm, sweaty back as his seed leaked out of his gaped hole.

As soon as Corrin had collected every remaining drop of copy Silas’ cum with his tongue, which the copy cock pumped out, the spell had ended, and the copy vanished into thin air.

The memories of that night were not something Corrin was likely to forget, for as long as he lived. 

Resting his head on Silas’ chest, Corrin sighed. “I… don’t even have words to describe how that felt.”

“How about… amazing?” Silas giggled, causing Corrin to snort.

“That it definitely was, but I feel like it’s also selling it short,” Corrin confessed. “You really are full of surprises… it’s almost like you’re attuned to my deepest fantasies.”

Ruffling Corrin’s hair, Silas groggily replied. “And who would know you better than I do?”

Smiling wide, Corrin snuggled himself in Silas’s embrace, sharing his warmth as they lay naked and sweaty together. “You’re absolutely right, my love.”


End file.
